Just another Day in Paradise
by faithambr
Summary: Sometimes the simple things can just be paradise. (Kristanna family one-shot)


**Just another Day in Paradise (Kristanna family one-shot)**

"Morning, feistypants."

"Good morning, Kristoff." Anna had whispered, as her husband pulls her close to his side.

"How are you this morning?" Kristoff mumbled, as he kissed her neck.

"I'm wonderful." Anna mumbled, as she rolled onto her husband's chest, "How about you, love?"

"The feeling is mutual." Kristoff had embraced her and kissed her deeply, "So I have been thinking about something lately."

"Oh?" Anna mouthed, as she laid her head underneath his neck, "What about?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Kristoff grinned, as he looked down at his wife. Anna was surprised with his question; she remembered the last time she went on a date with her husband. "That date was amazing." Anna thought, as she her husband a loving look. "Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff smiled, as he kissed his wife's nose.

"Oh nothing," Anna blushed, as she kissed him fervently, "and yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Alright freckles." Kristoff teased, as held his wife close. They continued to spend some more quality time together, until someone had opened their bedroom door.

"Mommy, Daddy." squealed out a little girl's voice.

"So much for alone time." Anna had let out an exhausted sigh.

"Yea." Kristoff laughed quietly, as Anna rolled onto her side, "Let's just pretend that we're asleep."

"Sounds go to me." Anna whispered, as her head hits the pillow. They continued on "sleeping" in their bed, until somebody had decided to join them under the covers.

"Mommy, Daddy! It's time to get up!" whined a little voice.

"Alright, alright." Kristoff yawned, while wiping his eyes, "Good morning, Christina."

"Morning Daddy." smiled their youngest daughter, Christina, "I'm hungry, Mommy."

"Well I'm sure that Zach can help you with your cereal." Anna winked, as she sat up and kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Why don't you go on and ask him?"

"We'll be out there, in a few minutes okay?" Kristoff had stated, as he puts his daughter back down on their bedroom floor, "Now go on and eat your breakfast."

"Okay." Christina giggled, as she waddled on out of their room, "Bye, bye."

"See you then, sweet pea." Anna smiled warmly, as they both watched Christina leave the room.

"Guess we better get ready." Kristoff chuckled, as he jumped out of their bed.

"Guess so." Anna replied, as she slipped out of their blankets and followed her husband into their master bathroom.

After both Anna and Kristoff had gotten ready for the day, they walked out of their room and into the kitchen. As they both approached the kitchen, they could hear their children interacting with each other.

"But Mom said that I could have some." cried out their other daughter, Hannah, "I really like Apple Jacks."

"Well I would like to have some, also." Zach, their oldest kid, had argued, as he poured the rest of the cereal into his bowl.

"But that's not fair." Hannah whined, as she sat down at the dining room table. She couldn't believe that her own brother took the last bit of her Apple Jacks cereal, "You're mean."

"Hey Zach," Anna said sternly, as she and Kristoff strolled on into the kitchen, "Give your sister the rest of that cereal."

"But Mom." Zach had begged, as he looked up at his parents.

"Do it now." Kristoff warned his son, with his arms folded against his chest.

"Yes sir." Zach said, as he gave his sister the bowl of cereal, "Here you go, Hannah."

"Thanks!" Hannah smiled, "Now I need some milk."

"Don't worry, Hannah. I've got it." Kristoff chuckled, as he went to the fridge.

"Now where is the milk?" Kristoff wondered, as he was skimming through the fridge. After looking for a few more seconds, Kristoff had finally found the milk.

"I found the milk." Kristoff declared, as he grabbed the milk and closed the refrigerator door.

"Yay." cheered both Anna and their kids. Kristoff then moved on over the kitchen cabinets, opened up one, and grabbed a cup.

"Somebody wants a cup of milk." Anna smiled, as propped her elbows up on the kitchen island.

"Yep." Kristoff grinned, as he poured the milk into his glass. Once he was finished with pouring the milk, he begins to take a drink out of it. However, the milk had tasted sour, causing him to spit out the rest of the contents into the sink.

"Well that was pleasant." Kristoff grimaced, as he wiped his face with a rag, nearby.

"What was pleasant?" Anna asked, as she looked at her husband.

"This milk." Kristoff grimaced, as he handed his wife the expired milk. Kristoff then made a funny face, causing both his wife and kids to laugh.

"Well then." Kristoff grinned, as he took the milk out of his wife's hands, "Guess that the milk should be thrown away."

"Of course." Anna smiled, as Kristoff had tossed the milk into the garbage can, next to the pantry. After the small fiasco with the milk was over, the whole family had continued on with their breakfast, without a glitch.

"Hey Mom and Dad, guess what?" Zach smiled, as he took a bite out of his oatmeal.

"What buddy?" Kristoff replied, as he sat down on a stool, at the kitchen island.

"I'm going to be doing a science project this year." Zach beamed.

"Well that's great honey." Anna sighed, as she walked right into the laundry room.

"Mommy and Daddy, guess what?" Hannah had chimed in quickly, before her brother could finish what he wanted to talk about.

"What baby?" Anna hollered, as she started to put a load into the washer machine.

"I met a new student, yesterday. She's in my class." Hannah added, as she finished up her bowl of cereal, "Her name is Alyssa."

"Well that's cool Hannah." Kristoff had replied, as he finished up his toast, "Is she really nice?"

"Yes Daddy." Hannah answered, as she got up from her seat and placed her bowl into the sink, "I'm done."

"Okay." Kristoff smiled, as Hannah went and sat back down at the table.

"Mommy and Daddy, guess what?" Christina squealed, as she bounced in her booster seat.

"What baby girl?" Kristoff had rushed to her side.

"I like Veggie-Tales." Christina smiled shyly, as she looked at her dad.

"I'm sure you do." Kristoff laughed, as he wiped his daughter's messy face.

While Kristoff was busy with watching the kids at breakfast time, Anna was attempting to get the laundry done. Apparently, the washer machine had decided to call it quits on her. "Seriously?" Anna thought, as she tried to get the washer machine to work. First, she tried to get it to work, by turning the water off and then back on. Then, she decided to unplug the machine and plug it back into the wall socket. After several attempts to try to make it work, she decided that kicking the damn thing would be a good idea. So she started to kick it, until her husband comes into the laundry room.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff gave her a confused look, as he stood in the laundry room doorway.

"The washer machine is broken." Anna retorted, as she turned around to face her husband, "You need to fix it."

"Oh great." Kristoff grumbled, as he walked on over to his wife.

"This is the third thing that either needs to be fixed or replaced in this house." Anna had reminded her husband, as she placed her hands over her hips.

"Ya, I know." Kristoff recalled, "The van's front windshield needs to be replaced, along with other issues, and the dishwasher needs to be fixed."

Anna gave him a stern look.

"And I will get to fixing them." Kristoff stated, as he bends down for a kiss, "Soon."

"Okay." Anna squeaked, as she kissed her husband.

While they were kissing in the laundry room, their children were being disgusted by their affection for each other.

"Icky."

"Eww cooties."

"Seriously, Mom and Dad, there are children here."

"Oh c'mon." Anna laughed, as she held onto her husband's neck, "Someday you guys might enjoy it."

"No way." their children had chanted, with pure disgust in their voices.

"Someday you all will like kissing." Anna teased, as she turned around to face her children.

 _Friday night_

"Ugh." Anna groaned, as she pulled into their driveway. She couldn't even believe that she was late for her dinner date with Kristoff. Their date was supposed to hold at the local restaurant, nearby. However, she had to call him and say that she was running late for their date.

"He said that it would be okay." Anna had reassured herself, as she parked the van, "I just hope so." Anna then gets out of the van and started to walk on up to the front porch. Anna just hopes that her husband would be alright with not going out on their date.

Kristoff was patiently waiting for his wife to return home, from her visit with her cousin, Rapunzel. Kristoff was busy watching some show on T.V., until he heard the front door open. He continued watching the T.V. on the couch, until he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around his neck, from behind.

"Hello." a feminine voice had whispered, behind his ear.

"Hi there." Kristoff grinned, as his wife gave him a kiss on the cheek, "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright." Anna had lied, as she sat down next to her husband, "How was your day?"

"Stop." Kristoff stated, as he cupped her cheek with his hand, "Something's wrong."

"I'm sorry that I've ruined our date, for tonight." Anna sighed, as she looked away from Kristoff.

"Hey." Kristoff cooed, as he rubbed her cheek, softly, "No worries."

"Why?" Anna cried, as she held onto her husband's shirt.

"Restaurants are so overrated." Kristoff joked, as he kissed the top of his wife's head, "Besides let's have dinner here."

"Like ordering take-out?" Anna had questioned her husband, as he got up from the couch.

"No, Red." Kristoff brushed her off, "More like me cooking our dinner for our date."

"Really?" Anna beamed, as she jumped off the couch.

"Really." Kristoff chuckled, as they both had walked into the kitchen.

"I like seeing you work in the kitchen." Anna purred, as she sat on the stool right next to the kitchen island.

"Oh really?" Kristoff smirked, as he started his rounds in the kitchen. As Kristoff was getting the ingredients to make a pizza, Anna had continued on talking about her day, "So Rapunzel is doing great."

"I'm sure." Kristoff said, as he was kneading the dough with his hands, "Isn't she now married to Eugene?"

"Yep." Anna hummed, as she watched her husband do all of the cooking. As she watched her husband in the kitchen, she noticed that he was wearing a plain white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Plus Anna giggled when she saw his toenails were painted a bright shade of pink.

"Nice toenails, Kristoff." Anna had let out a small giggle, as her husband was slowly pouring the tomato sauce on the pizza dough.

"Ah thanks." her husband's face had flushed, as he finished with the sauce.

"Let me guess, Christina and Hannah did your toenails." Anna guessed, as her husband places the pepperoni and cheese on the pizza. After he was finished with decorating the pizza, he then slides it into the oven. Anna was still patiently waiting for her husband to be finished with their food, she was thinking about her marriage with Kristoff. She still couldn't believe that she married her best friend, from high school. She also had noticed that her husband was still looking great for his age. "God, he looks amazing." Anna thought, as she watched Kristoff's muscles move, beautifully, underneath his shirt.

"What are you thinking about?" Kristoff had whispered, as he propped his hands up on the kitchen island.

"Oh nothing." Anna hummed, as she leaned in closer to her husband.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff had breathed, as he cupped her cheeks.

"I'm sure." Anna replied, as their lips had sealed the deal.

They continued on sharing their love for each other, until the pizza was ready in the oven.

"The pizza's ready." Anna gasped, as Kristoff had kissed her neck, eagerly.

"I'm sure." Kristoff had growled playfully, as he lifted her up from her seat.

"Kristoff, I'm hungry." Anna stopped, as she looked into her husband's eyes, "I really would like to eat some pizza."

"Okay, love." Kristoff had kissed the top of her head, as he helps her back onto her seat, "I'll go and get the pizza ready."

As Kristoff had pulled the pizza out of the oven, Anna just sat there, smiling at her husband.

"Seriously, what are you thinking about?" Kristoff had eyed her as he was slicing up the pizza.

"Let's go on a family road trip!" Anna had chimed in, as her husband adds the pizza slices on their plates.

"Sounds great." Kristoff had chuckled, as he hands her a plate of pizza. Anna took the pizza with gratitude, and began to eat her slice of pizza.

"Mmm…good." Anna said with her mouth full, as her husband got his plate and sat on the stool right next to her.

"Thank you." Kristoff answered, as he took to a bite out of his pizza.

"You've got something on your face." Anna stated, as she took a napkin out of the box, nearby, "Here."

"Thank you." Kristoff smiled, as she wiped the sauce that was on his face. As Anna was continuing on wiping his face, Kristoff turns his face, slightly, and kissed her palm.

"You're welcome, Mr. Reindeer King." Anna had blushed, as she looked up at her husband. They continued to stare at each other lovingly, until Kristoff had a wonderful idea.

"So I've been thinking lately." Kristoff smirked, as he looked at his wife.

"About what?" Anna had asked, innocently.

"We haven't been able to spend some quality alone time, lately." Kristoff smiled, as he got up from his stool.

"Oh." Anna moaned, as her husband began to kiss her temple, eagerly, "What about the kids?"

"The kids are sound asleep." Kristoff growled lovingly, as he turned her stool around, and gave her a deep kiss. However, this kiss wasn't just any kiss; it was a kiss that filled with such need and want.

"I'm full." Anna breathed, as he pulled away from their kiss.

"Are you sure?" Kristoff had groaned, as his own eyes were filled with love and attention.

"Almost." Anna smirked, as she pulled her husband in for another one, "Except, I would like to have more of that."

"Oh." Kristoff mouthed, as he lifted her up into his arms, bridal style.

"To the bedroom." Anna proclaimed, as she held onto her husband.

"Alright, feistypants." Kristoff chuckled, as he carried her down the hallway. Anna then gave her husband a passionate kiss, as he opened their bedroom door.

"Hey!" Anna giggled, as he sets her down on their bed, "That's not fair."

Again, Kristoff had interrupted her thoughts, as he had deepened their kiss. After their kiss was over, Kristoff had started to take his shirt off. As Kristoff was taking his shirt off, Anna proceeded to look up at her husband's body. "Holy shit, he looks hot!" Anna thought, as his eyes had met hers.

"Are you…" Kristoff had started to say, before Anna wraps her arms around his neck, and pulled him onto their bed.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine." Anna purred, as she looked at her husband, seductively.

Kristoff then smashed his lips into hers, causing him to snake his arm around her waist. He continued to kiss her, until they both heard a knock at their bedroom door.

"Mommy, Daddy?" cried a small child's voice, from behind the closed door.

"I'll get the door." Kristoff had let out an exhausted sigh, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Anna squeaked, after her husband gave her a quick kiss, and left her side.

"I'm coming, honey." Kristoff stated, as he walked to their door. Kristoff then opens the door and saw that their daughter, Hannah, had been crying.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Kristoff had asked sweetly, as he knelt down to his daughter's height.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." Hannah wailed, as she hugged her dad's neck, tightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kristoff had apologized, as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" Anna had asked sweetly, from their bed.

"Yes please." Hannah whimpered, as Kristoff had carried her to Kristoff and Anna's bed. Anna then removed the bedroom covers and allowed Kristoff to slip Hannah into them.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy." Hannah yawned, as she nestled into her parents' pillows, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love." Anna cooed, as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Goodnight, honey." Kristoff had whispered, as he slipped into the bed covers. Kristoff the pulled his daughter close to his chest and kissed the top of her head. After Hannah had fallen fast asleep between her parents, Anna had smiled "She looks so peaceful."

"Of course she does." Kristoff had reassured her.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Hannah had murmured, sleepily, "Could you please sing me a lullaby?"

"What lullaby would you like to hear?" Kristoff said, as he glanced down at his daughter.

"The Jesus one, Daddy." Hannah had yawned, as she snuggled underneath the covers.

"Okay." Kristoff cleared his throat, as he looked at his wife. Kristoff then slowly began to hum the chorus, as he watched their daughter fall fast asleep. As he was humming the tune, Anna began to sing the chorus, softly:

 _"_ _Someone loves you even when you don't think so_

 _Don't you know that you've got_

 _Me and Jesus_

 _By your side, through the fight_

 _You will never be alone on your own, you've got_

 _Me and Jesus"_

Sure enough, Hannah was fast asleep in her parents' arms.

"God, she looks so peaceful." Anna said lovingly, as she glanced down at their daughter.

"Yes she does." Kristoff added, as he took his daughter's hand into his.

"You know, pretty soon she'll be all grown up." Anna had reminded her husband.

"I do know that." Kristoff chuckled softly, as he placed his other hand on her shoulder. They continued on laying there, until Anna had an idea pop into her head.

"So I have been thinking about our future." Anna whispered, as she took his hand into hers, "Ya know when the kids are grown-up and moved out of the house."

"Oh." Kristoff mouthed, as he looked his wife.

"We should get a condo on the beach." Anna smiled, warmly, "It will be our own piece of paradise."

"Honey." Kristoff looked at her, lovingly.

"Yes." Anna replied, as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

"This is paradise." Kristoff had smiled warmly, as they both looked down at their sleeping daughter, "You, me, and the kids we are living in…"

"Paradise." Anna had yawned, as she nestled into her covers, "Just another day in paradise."

"Yep." Kristoff replied, as he watched both his daughter and wife fall asleep, "Just another day in paradise."

Kristoff then fell asleep, knowing that the next day would be paradise for the whole family.


End file.
